In The Next Room
by Bells B. Streisand
Summary: Sinopse: Rosalie e Bella moram juntas e tem uma relação Submissa x Dominante, até Rosalie se apaixonar por Emmett, e prometer a Bella achar uma boa foda para a satisfazer. Quem será esse? RosexBella BellaxEdward RosaliexEmmett Femmeslash\ HOT\ LEMMONS\ Subimissão\ Palmadas. (Fic melhor que sinopse! Leiam)


** Disclaimer :** _Twilight não é meu, nada me pertence, mas bem que eu queria._

**Título: **_In The Next Room _

**Autora**: Bells B. Streisand

**Shipper:**Bella x Rosalie\ Rosalia x Emmett\ Edward x Bella\ Alice x Jasper

**Classificação:**M – maiores de idade.

**Gênero:**Romance, Hot, Submissão.

**Sinopse:**Rosalie e Bella moram juntas e tem uma relação Submissa x Dominante, até Rosalie se apaixonar por Emmett, e prometer a Bella achar uma boa foda para a satisfazer. Quem será? RosexBella BellaxEdward RosaliexEmmett Femmeslash\ HOT\ LEMMONS\ Subimissão\ Palmadas. (Fic melhor que sinopse! Leiam)

"_Oh, I lose control, when I hear your body move, through the walls, in the next room." – Neon Trees_

_Capitulo 1 – Isabella Swan, a submissa._

-Levante-se vadia. – Rosalie bravejou, me puxando pelos cabelos.

Levantei-me, olhando-a, minha vagina se encharcou com a imagem que eu tive, Rosalie em minha frente, somente de calcinha, com seus maravilhosos seios pulando em minha frente, com uma feição raivosa- tanto quanto falsa, apenas para manter seu respeito de Dominante- e seus olhos cintilando de prazer.

-Sim senhora mestra. – Eu sussurrei.

Um tapa veio a seguir, queimando o interior das minhas coxas, e atingindo ainda mais meu centro molhado. Outro tapa veio, não tão prazeroso quanto o primeiro, eu lamuriei.

-Calada, eu deixei você gemer, deixei sentir dor Isabella? – Ela explodiu, outro tapa veio, doeu, muito. – Me desculpe querida, eu irei recompensa-la depois. – Sussurrou em minha orelha, me arrepiando. Fazia apenas parte do jogo.

Eu sou Isabella Swan moro com Rosalie Hale, somos colegas de quarto a dois anos, nós duas estudamos na mesma universidade, em Chicago, por coincidência ficamos no mesmo dormitório, quando chegamos aqui, viramos grandes amigas, e depois, amantes. Adquirimos esse estilo de vida Dominante x Submissa meses depois de começarmos a morar juntas. Bom, não somos lésbicas, longe disso_, bissexua_l talvez, mas tanto eu, quanto ela, sentíamos tesão por homens também, o que nós tínhamos era sexo, sexo insubstituível, Rosalie é a melhor.

Depois de horas regadas a sexo, ela deitou ao meu lado, e suspirou fundo.

- Bella? – Rosalie sussurrou temerosa.

-Sim?

- Eu estou apaixonada por alguém. – Ela disse.

-Uma mulher? Um homem? – Respondi tranquila, sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia, não fico chateada com Rose, ela não tem culpa, nós não temos algo real, só temos sexo, isso... sexo! Só me chateava não ter ninguém, pra me controlar, para ter o domínio sobre mim não ter uma Dominante, ou um Dominante.

-_Homem_, eu estou apaixonada pelo Emmett. – O silencio vacilou no ar –Hmmm...Você está chateada comigo? Olha Bella me desculpa, de verdade. – Rose suspirou e se sentou na minha frente, nervosa.

Emmett é um amigo nosso da faculdade, um dos nossos melhores amigos, que inclusive sabia do nosso estilo de vida, Emm é um tarado de nascença, em uma noite regada de tequila no nosso apartamento, eu e Rose fomos a cozinha e começamos a nos pegar, até que Emm chegou até lá e paralisou, depois disso foi difícil pra ele não estar ao nosso lado sem ficar a ponto de bala.

-Ei Rose, fica calma, nós sabíamos disso não é? Só o que me chateia é perder minha boa foda. – Eu ri e a olhei.

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso, malicioso, quente, bem de safada, que só ela consegue.

-Vou te encontrar uma boa foda, mas antes disso, quem disse que vai me perder? Você ainda tem a melhor _boceta doce_ do mundo querida, quem sabe não teremos uma rodada eu você e o Emm? Ele ficaria mais que maravilhado. – Rose disse com a boca indo ao encontro do meu centro – que já estava mais pingando do que não sei o que.

Ela chegou a minha boceta, e enfiou um dedo e o lambeu.

-Molhada Bella, tão molhada, que delicia. – Ela gemeu.

Passou os dentes de leve no meu clitóris, e enfiou dois dedos, eu gemi, lambeu meus grandes lábios, tirando os dedos de dentro, e me chupou forte, circulando a língua em toda área, e mordiscando de leve, ela fez esse processo três vezes até enfiar dois dedos e os arquear dentro de mim, se antes eu já estava gemendo alto, eu gritei, vi estrelas, e gozei forte na sua boca.

Rosalie riu.

-Bella você geme que nem uma puta. – Ela se rastejou em cima de mim. – Sua boceta é tão doce, gostosa.

Eu não tinha forças pra responder, quando Rose falava assim eu só gemia e me contorcia ela contornou meus seios e os mordiscou, chegando a minha boca e parou.

-Espero você arranjar alguém pra mim Rose, se não eu vou invadir seu quarto a noite e me abusar de você – Lambi seus lábios e passei a mão pelo seu corpo chegando a sua boceta, e a acariciando – E você não vai ter pra onde fugir, gostosa.

-Com todo prazer. – Ela gemeu.

Eai galera! Tudo bom? Bom, eu leio fics a muito tempo, e resolvi postar a minha, é uma fic Hot, então, não gosta, não leia! Bom, quero atingir minhas expectativas, é minha primeira fic, então peguem leve comigo, ok? Bom, aceito comentários, e criticas (ruins ou boas)

Beijinhos!

B.


End file.
